Writing and Dancing
by dk2022
Summary: There's going to be a ball, and it's a dress up. Fun!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own the obvious Harry Potter characters. The weird, freaky ones are mine (i.e. any of my Welsh creations). Harry Potter, Ginny, Draco etc are J.K.Rowling's creation. Rating: Probably PG-13 Spoilers: All the books, Draco and the rest are in their sixth year, Ginny and her friends are in the fifth. Harry defeated Voldie in his fifth year (hey it might happen!) Couplings: Draco/Ginny, Colin/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC, Ron/Hermione (lots of OCs there!) Author's notes: I am a firm believer of Draco/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Flames (are they called 'flames' in the HP fandom?) and her clan can be sent to razzle_dazzle2022@yahoo.co.uk, or left in one of the review places. Key:- x-x - 3rd Person or Letters ~-~ - Ginny's POV -~- - Draco's POV xxx - flashback  
  
Writing and Dancing by SaintlySmile  
  
x-x  
  
Dear Hogwart Pupil,  
  
As a celebration of Lord Voldermort's defeat, there shall be a ball on Halloween. But it shall be, what Muggles call, a masquerade. This means costumes and masks shall be expected. This is also a means to have more interhouse relationships, so it is expected that you dance with a member of a different house for one song.  
  
Have fun this year.  
  
Albus Dumbledore ---------x--------- ~-~  
  
Can I just explain how the prospect of dancing with a Slytherin had dampened everyone's moods in my common room (Griffindor!). And on a Saturday! Colin was OK with it (he's going out with my friend Marie from Hufflepuff).  
  
"What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked. 'Apart from being annoyed with Dumbledore?' I felt like asking.  
  
"Nothing. I have to go... um... to the library." Which was kinda true. "I'm going to see if I can get any inspiration for my costume."  
  
"Well if it's alright with you, I'd like to come with you," says Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to meet up with the group, and we'd like our privacy if you don't mind," I tell her. I mean I am in my fifth year, not a five year old! "See you at dinner."  
  
I stroll down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Rachel, Marie and Ffion. Ffion's a Welsh witch from mixed heritage, Rachel's an Irish-Welsh mix of pure blood (she's also Draco Malfoy's cousin. Lucky so and so!) and Marie is a pure blood English girl like me. Rachel is in Slytherin (like any respectable Malfoy), Ffion is in Ravenclaw and Marie (yes, Colin's girlfriend) is in Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hi V!" Rachel greets me. I hate the name Ginny, Virginia is a bit better but V is the coolest!  
  
"Hia byt!" 'Byt' is Ffion's special welsh word (along with a language only Rachel and herself understand!).  
  
"Where's Marie?" I ask. Marie is always late. I turn my head and see a black hair sprite speed up to meet us. In my third year, we all got together and made a group. We each represent an element. Marie is Earth, I'm Fire, Ffion's Air (and she's an airhead!) and Rachel is Water (she even learnt Mermish!).  
  
"Hello. Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"It's OK. Ginny only just got here herself." Rachel smirks at me (why does she have to look like Draco when she smirks?). As much as I love my friend Rachel, she's a bit bitchy.  
  
"Are we going to the library then?" I ask.  
  
---------x--------- x-x  
  
They all walked down to the library, chattering about the Halloween Ball.  
  
"I hope I get to dance with Jack. He is so scrumptious!" Everyone in the fifth year knew that Rachel had a crush on Jack, and no-one could blame her! He was well-built, good-looking and had a personality to match. Rachel was very jealous of Ffion as Jack was in Ravenclaw with her.  
  
"What're you wearing?" Ginny asks.  
  
"I'm wearing an alien costume. It's basically a silver catsuit." Everyone murmured appreciatively. She had the figure to wear a catsuit. Unlike the 'English' Malfoy, Rachel liked muggle things. She had begged her parents to get her muggle appliances and she was a big science-fiction fan.  
  
"I'm going as a fairy princess," Ffion said excitedly. "It's going to be a purple dress that changes to a light-blue by the bottom of the dress. The wings are going to be a see-through lace material and everything is going to be perfect!" Ffion went on this way for quite some time. But nobody had noticed...  
  
-~-  
  
... that I, Draco Damien Christian Malfoy, had entered the library. I'm here to look for ideas. Hell, I'm here to look at Virginia. Yes, I know her name, Rachel told me it last name. Rachel's the only cousin I have around my age and so we're really close.  
  
xxx x-x  
  
"Pansy, where's Ray-Ray?"  
  
"Here I am Dray!" Rachel said from the door of the common room.  
  
"Oh God. Everyone watch out! Dray and Ray are on the loose!" Pansy cried everywhere.  
  
xxx -~-  
  
And that's how everyone knows us; even the Dream Team do! Just they don't know that I like Virginia. Rachel knows but she hasn't told anyone, otherwise everyone will find out about hard girl Rachel's teddy-bear - Mr. Pugglesworth. Mr. Pugglesworth is a blue teddy bear I gave her when she was a baby.  
  
"I'm going to go as a character from a Muggle movie," I hear Virginia say.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you wearing Dray?" Ray calls from her table. Damn it all!  
  
"Who says that I'm even going Ray?" I ask while emerging from where I was standing. "And how did you know I was there?" I ask while finding a place to sit.  
  
"How many platinum blondes do we have in Hogwarts, apart from you and me?" I see that the only chair is next to Virginia.  
  
"Do I have to sit next to Weasel?" I ask in a whiny voice.  
  
"No-one asked you to sit with us Ferret!" Virginia says quite huffily.  
  
"But I want to sit with my favourite cousin!" I said in a sickly-sweet way. Where in the world is Madame Pince?  
  
"Too bad. The girls and I have just decided to go to bed. Cya Dray!" And with that, they leave. I am gonna get you Rachel Helen Narcissa Malfoy!  
  
Midnight in Slytherin Common Room (Still Draco's POV)  
  
"Ray-Ray?" I ask.  
  
"No," she says without turning around.  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"  
  
"If its' anything about hurting Harry and the others, I ain't helping!" She keeps staring at the fire.  
  
"I was going to ask you to persuade Tân to dance with me." She turns to look at me.  
  
"If you like Virginia, just ask her out!" Tân is our code name for Virginia as Tân means fire in Welsh.  
  
"So then she can turn me down in hopes that Pot-Head will ask her, I don' think so!"  
  
"For your information, she went off Harry in her third year! Hell, she's even gone out with..." She stops suddenly.  
  
"Please carry on dear cousin of mine!"  
  
"You have to give me your 'Draco Promise' dance that you won't hurt the guy before I carry on!" she tells me.  
  
"In the common room?" She nods and I sigh. "Oh OK!" I stand in the middle of the room and I start twirling. While spinning I say, "I, Draco Damien Christian Malfoy, promise on everything bad in Malfoy history, not to hurt Tân's ex-boyfriend!" I stop spinning and clap twice. "OK Rachel 'queen of masochistic bitches' Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." She goes back to the fire.  
  
"Well?" I ask.  
  
"Well what?" she asks back.  
  
"Who did Tân go out with?"  
  
"Don't tell her I told you this, but she went out with Justin Finch- Fletchly."  
  
"That Hufflepuff that was petrified in Virginia's first year? What's so good about him?"  
  
"Do you have a couple of hours?" I gave her a look of annoyance. "I'm kidding Dray! She didn't go all the way with him. She found him the next day snogging Hannah Fawcett! She did the Jelly-Legs curse on the both of them! She got two weeks worth of the Detention from McGonagall for it!"  
  
"Two weeks? That's not fair."  
  
"Dray, when, in the sixteen years you've been on God's green planet, have you ever cared if something was fair or not? Actually, don't answer that! I will! 'When it concerns Virginia.'," she impersonates me in a scarily accurate way.  
  
"I do actually care if it's fair or not when it comes to me or the girl I like."  
  
"The girl you wanna fuck," she says slowly and menacingly.  
  
"Not just fuck. Talking would come into the equation somewhere," I inform her.  
  
"Yeah, telling her to get out of your bed after you had invited her in there! Guys are all the same. One fuck and they go onto the next girl." I forgot that someone had done that to her over the holidays.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Go down on bended knee and tell her I like her?" I ask with my voice raising slightly.  
  
"No. Go and write her a letter. A heart felt letter Dray!" She looks at me worriedly. "What are you gonna do about Pansy?"  
  
"Damn. I forgot about her! Um... I'll... tell her that someone in the seventh year fancies her!"  
  
"Fancies who Drake?" I hear a voice from the stairs to the dormitories ask. I turn and see Pansy standing there.  
  
"Um... Blaise Zambini, who isn't in seventh, fancies you like crazy Pans," Rachel tells her. I look at her questioningly, then it clicked. Pansy fancies Blaise!  
  
"He does? How did you find out Drake?" she asks me. Oh no. She's gone all high and giggly!  
  
"I have my ways Pansy dear. I overheard him talking with some of the other guys." Haha. She's falling for it! "Now off to bed Pansy. You want to look your best tomorrow."  
  
"Night Drake. Night Rachel." We watch Pansy go back to bed.  
  
"Good one Ray. I'm going up to write a letter. See you tomorrow in breakfast." She nods, and I go upstairs, with *nice* thoughts of Virginia.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Did I do good??? Review. Please, please review! I need something to get me happy and hyper!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See first chapter. I'm not writing it out however many times.  
  
A/N: *........* show someone writing something.  
  
Chapter 2 of 'Writing and Dancing'  
  
* Dear Virginia,  
  
You're probably wondering who this is. Well, it's Draco, Rachel's cousin. I was wondering of you were going to the ball with anyone?*  
  
Oh bloody hell, how bad is that? How the hell and I supposed to write something like this? I'm going to sleep. That might help.  
  
Griffindor Common Room, Next Morning x-x  
  
"Who you taking to the ball Ron?" Fred asked his younger brother.  
  
"I was thinking about asking Herm," Ron answered, while blushing furiously. "Who you taking? Angelina?"  
  
"Nah. George beat me to the punch. I'm taking Alicia."  
  
"Oh." Just then, Ron noticed Hermione come through the portrait hole. "I'll talk to you later," he told Fred, and went over to Hermione.  
  
"Hello Hermione, and don't you look lovely today?"  
  
"I'm not going to do your Potions homework," she told him quickly.  
  
"No, Herm, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?" They both stood silently for a second.  
  
"Sure, I'll go to the ball with you." Ron let go of the breath he was unknowingly holding. "Have you seen Harry?" Ron shook his head.  
  
"I'll see you later Herm. I haven't had breakfast yet." Ron left, blushing furiously.  
  
Hermione shook her head and walked over to Ginny. "Hey Ginny. Who'd you get the letter from?" Ginny looked at Hermione.  
  
"A guy, asking me if I wanted to go to the ball with him. You look happy. What's happened? Snape died?"  
  
"No. Ron asked me to the ball." There was a loud bang behind them. The girls turned around to see that Harry had dropped parchments, books and quills on the floor. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Um... yeah... I'm fine."  
  
~-~ But I could see that he wasn't fine. Harry and I had gotten close over the holidays as I didn't like him that way any longer, and he had told me that he liked Hermione, 'more than just a friend'.  
  
"Harry, do you want to come to breakfast with me?" I ask the crestfallen boy that stood in front of me.  
  
"Sure." We both clear up his mess, and start for breakfast.  
  
"Harry, don't feel bad. Ron had only just asked Herm a minute before you arrived. Don't be angry." It's then I see his eyes. He was about to cry. "Let's get into this room here." We go into an empty classroom, and Harry opens the floodgates. I have never seen a guy cry so much. I just give him a sisterly hug. After a minute or so, he clams down. "Come on, let's go and eat. You need to drink something. Crying takes a lot out of a person."  
  
"Virginia, will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Harry, I can't. Someone's already asked me," I tell him.  
  
"Who? If it's Neville I'll wring his neck!"  
  
"Harry!" I exclaim. "Listen, don't get angry. I'm going with Dray as a favour for Ray," I cover. I see his eyes turn a dark green. "Harry, come on. We need breakfast. Don't start crying again. That won't impress all the gorgeous girls you can get!" He looks ta me, all red and puffy, and smiles.  
  
"You're right Gin. Let's get breakfast!"  
  
The Great Hall -~-  
  
"I hope she got the letter," I tell Ray.  
  
"Here she is now," Ray tells me.  
  
"With Pot-head. His eyes look awfully puffy. Ray, can you...?"  
  
"I'll find out, your Highness." It's so much fun having minions, I mean, Friends who can get me information.  
  
"What should I go as?" I ask Rachel, after eating a piece of toast.  
  
"I don't know! Go as Dracula, or Christian from 'Moulin Rouge'." I look at her.  
  
"Who's Christian?" I ask.  
  
"He's the guy who falls in love with Satine, the character that Tân is going as." I mull over this information.  
  
"What does he wear?"  
  
"A muggle suit and a top hat. He looks quite cute." Rachel stands up. "Oh and Dray, don't gel your hair back. Tân likes it loose." And with that she goes over to Tân. I see them talking, then Tân smiling and nodding, whilst Pot-head looked over at me maliciously. Then Ray comes back over at me. "Tân got the letter and she would be glad to go to the ball with you." Woo hoo! Me one, Potty nil! I start doing a victory dance, then I remember that I'm in the Great Hall eating breakfast.  
  
~-~ "Harry, what are you looking at?" I ask.  
  
"The two luckiest sods in the world." I think over that for a second.  
  
"Harry think of it this way, for one dance, Ron and Hermione have to dance with either a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. If you find a nice girl from a different house you wouldn't have to dance with anyone else!"  
  
"I suppose so. But Gin, why Malfoy? Why not Neville or Seamus?" I smile.  
  
"I happen to know that a certain Slytherin has a crush on me." Harry stares at me.  
  
"No way!" I nod. "No way! A Malfoy liking a Weasley? No way!"  
  
"Keep your voice down! I supposedly *don't* know. So no telling Ron!"  
  
"No telling me what?" I hear a voice behind me ask.  
  
"Nothing," I lie. Harry's staring at Ron, like he's willing him to keel over and die.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asks over the top of my head.  
  
"Nothing," he lies, with venom dripping off his every word.  
  
"What is wrong with you two? I know! Harry's asked you to the dance." I shake my head. "Well what then?"  
  
"It's nothing Ron. Don't worry about Harry. He's just daydreaming." Ron nods his head, and leaves.  
  
"Come on Harry. Go over and ask one of the Ravenclaw clan. The girls are really nice. Oh yeah! If you see Ffion, tell her to meet me in the library at half twelve." Harry nods.  
  
"Thanks for helping Gin." I finish my toast and leave the Great Hall.  
  
The Library, 10 am x-x  
  
"All in favour of helping each other?" A resounding 'Aye' was heard. "Anyone against?" There was silence in the group of guys. Colin looked around at his cohorts, Ben, a Hufflepuff, and Jack, a Ravenclaw, the heart- throb of the year.  
  
"Right, what are...?" Just then Draco walked over.  
  
"I need your help. I beg you. Please!"  
  
"Why should we help a Slytherin who picked on us until the start of the year?" Colin asked. Colin had changed over the holidays. He was now the same height as Draco (6'0") and he now had muscles. But he still loved his camera (he named his newest camera Imogen).  
  
"Because I want to make a good impression at the ball." They look at him. "And I'll pay you five galleons each."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
OK. There's the second chapter. Thanks to the three people who reviewed (oh yeah, 'me', you can have whatever opinion to my fic, just tell me whatever you didn't like). Review! Please, please, review! 


End file.
